It Struck Me In The Head
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Robin comes home from a fight with some villains to find roses and chocolate his room. Now all he needs to do is figure out why they are there and who sent them. Robin.RedX slash. OneShot. sequel to my story 'LiLaR' could be taken as its own


Hey people! Holyfanfictionbatman here with another one-shot. This could be taken either on its own, or as a sequel-or part of one- to 'Your Love is Like a Rock'. But it doesn't have to be 'cause I never actually name Red X in this one. And it could be taken completely on its own, no prior knowledge of any of my stories needed. I'm sorry this is so short, but I think the beginging stages of their relationship is just going to be done in random one-shots. Believe it or not I've rewritten this dozens of times. I'm sorry this is so late, I need to write an original story for English and that has been taking most of my time and then there are the computer problems you know, but don't worry, I'll do my best to get everything I can out onto the site. The one-shot about cat-ears will be up soon. So don't worry. It'll take place around Christmas too, just because I'm feeling Christmas-y lately. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review if you'd like to.

There were roses. They were everywhere. There was chocolate.

Robin had gone to his room to take a quick nap after his nearly 56 hour insomnia case and three battles with various villains across the city, and what did he come home to? Roses; and on a brighter note, chocolate. Wandering into the room cautiously, the soft crunching noise of the flowers that he tried so hard to avoid crushing beneath his feet, he grabbed the chocolate box. He shook the box, bringing it close to his ear so he could hear the soft scuffling noises of the chocolate or, whatever it was, shaken in it.

There were twelve pieces.

It was stated plain as day on the cover, but it was still nice to check. After all, if there were thirteen it would be something to worry about. He opened the lid, still expecting something to spring out of the box, after all, the twelve things may have not been chocolate.

Twelve square chocolate pieces were placed neatly in their wrappings inside the box. He smiled slightly, remembering a time long ago in the circus tent when his dad had accidentally ate the inner wrapper along with the chocolate. Only waiting till later to wonder what the strange metallic taste had been. Drawing himself out of his memories he held the box closer to his nose, if there were any hidden poisons he would hope that they didn't affect the smell, and that the villain that so obviously put these here hadn't thought so lowly of him to actually use one that left such an obvious marker, but it was still nice to check.

It definitely smelt like chocolate.

It made his mouth water.

He wouldn't taste it yet though, if it was poisoned it most likely would react to his saliva, either instantly killing him or begin to work its way into his system. He would have to test each one. Each and every one. Boy would it be a long process. The only fact with which he could console himself was that he could eat one piece of chocolate in-between each one after the first while he waited for the results to come it.

He turned around, making sure to dodge the large clusters of roses that littered the room as you could hide a bomb in every single one of them. He had reached the far side of the room and was about to open a secret panel when he heard a scuffle, and a familiar grating voice filled the air.

"Hey Kid. Seems you got some prezzies." The box of chocolate was dropped as he twirled around in anger, the only indications of it though were the tightening of his jaw, the clenching of his fists, and the obvious threatening glare he was making through his mask. Really, he was hiding it well considering the circumstances.

"Red X." As much loathing as was put into the name, Red couldn't help but hope that it was really just sexual tension.

"Robin." He nodded his head in greeting. "What a pleasant surprise. You see, I was just coming to take my chocolate back."

"Are you sure you didn't just come to give up the suit?" Robin growled out as Red took a mocking stance.

"Hmm…I could give back the suit…" Robin's eyes narrowed. No sane villain…scratch that. No villain would willingly give up something so valuable. At least, not without a REALLY good price.

"Why?"

"Well that's simple. I want something. Rather bad actually."

"Really? You want something? How about me not turning you in?" It was a blatant lie. They both knew it.

"Tempting but no. You see, you're going to turn me in if I give it to you anyway in that case, and I would not like it."

"I'm pretty sure that you won't like ANY outcome in this situation."

"Oo. The kitty can bite. But can he sing?"

"Are you sure you don't have me mistaken for someone else? My name is Robin, I'm not the spawn of Catwoman."

"Are you sure? You certainly seem…" he licked his lips underneath his mask, knowing the faint outline of the tip of his tongue would show through the black Kevlar "…flexible, enough." It seemed that motion was all it took to enrage Robin and he thrust forward, pushing Red X down to the ground. The villain's legs were trapped by Robin's own, and his arms were held above his head, pressed to the ground.

"I sincerely hope that didn't mean what you were implying, for your own sake Red."

"I'm glad you care. And this compromising position is just awesome enough that I might forgive you for getting ready to test if the chocolate had been poisoned. Really, I thought you had more trust in me."

"When you came in you said that you came to take the chocolate back. Why." He said putting more pressure on the wrists he was holding and ignoring what was previously spoken.

"Well, I was going to ask you out, but I seemed to lose my nerve, but you just happened to be here...I guess I've got my nerve again."

"What a strange way to ask someone out."

"But is it working?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Is what working?"

"My ultimate plan to seduce you. You have to admit, walking into your room covered in roses is very flattering."

"I think you're lying." He put even more pressure on the wrists "Now tell me why you're here."

"I just wanted to ask you out. And honestly, I think you should think about it. I haven't even fought back yet." Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask as he realized it was true. Red lifted his head from the floor to bring it closer to the other teen's. "Now, are we going to go straight to the making out? Or do you actually want to go on a date first?"

I hoped you liked it! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
